Robobrain (Fallout: New Vegas)
Robobrain Mark series U.S. Army robobrain Test dummy robobrain |location =Mojave Wasteland Big MT |actor =Wil Wheaton |dialogue =CrRobobrain.txt (generic) NVDLC03X8Robobrain01.txt (X-8 robobrain) }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |Content6= }} Robobrains are robots found in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Characteristics Gameplay attributes Robobrains appear in the Mojave, though they are much rarer than they are in the Capital Wasteland. One can be found overlooking Hoover Dam near Ranger station Delta, working for the NCR. There are also hostile robobrains at HELIOS One, Vault 11, the H&H Tools Factory and Big MT. These robobrains have male voices, unlike the robobrains of the Capital Wasteland, which have female voices. Variants Robobrain The standard robobrain found throughout the Mojave. |level =6 |xp =10 |perception =5 |hp =125 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells * Fission battery }} X-8 robobrain (Old World Blues) Noooooooooo... }} This robobrain variant was created by gene splicing a lobotomite and Mister Orderly, an experiment run on a terminal in the X-8 research center. Its purpose was to see the effects of gene splicing humans and robots, which subsequently gave the original brain of the robot a state of awareness. After the splice is completed it will wander around the platform it was created on, asking questions about its own existence, only to explode shortly after. |base id = |level =1 |xp =1 |perception =5 |hp =125 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells * Fission battery }} Robobrain Mark series (Old World Blues) The Mark series of robobrains were made to protect Big MT not only from attacks or intruders, but also from corporate espionage. |base id = |level =5 |xp =10 |perception =5 |hp =75 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells * Fission battery }} Robobrain Mk II |base id = |level =15 |xp =50 |perception =5 |hp =150 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells * Fission battery }} |base id = |level =25 |xp =50 |perception =5 |hp =225 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells * Fission battery }} |base id = |level =35 |xp =50 |perception =5 |hp =375 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells * Fission battery }} |base id = |level =45 |xp =50 |perception =5 |hp =525 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells * Fission battery }} |base id = |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =5 |hp =675 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells * Fission battery }} U.S. Army robobrain The U.S. Army robobrain was developed by the U.S. military in order to replace soldiers on the front line in an attempt to gain the upper hand against the Chinese. |level =6 |xp =10 |perception =5 |hp =125 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells * Fission battery }} Test dummy robobrain The test dummy robobrain did not appear in the final version of the base game. Test dummy robobrain |base id = |level =6 |xp =10 |perception =5 |hp =125 |dt =15 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (5 ) |attack2 =Laser (38 ) |attack3 =Mesmetron (1 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resistance 100% |items =* Energy cells * Fission battery }} Notable robobrains * Super-Ego * X-8 robobrain Notes Just like the sentry bot, protectron and Mister Handy, despite having a melee action implemented in them, robobrains will not use their attacks on enemies, no matter how close they are. This is either because the melee action hasn't been scripted in, or because it simply relies on the laser attacks and Mesmetron attacks more than its weaker melee attack. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Appearances Robobrains appear in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes The robobrains in Fallout: New Vegas are voiced by Wil Wheaton. Gallery Robobrain CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Robobrain CA2.jpg Robobrain CA3.jpg Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers es:Cerebrobot ru:Робомозг uk:Робомозок